Automation and mechanization of human tasks has lead to many of the advances found in modern life. Devices, such as robots, are available to provide many functions. For example, low-cost, general purpose personal robots are available as toys or tools for hobbyists. High-powered, high-precision industrial robots are available for industrial or commercial applications. Unfortunately, the cost, power, programming, maintenance, calibration, and other requirements make a human the preferred actor for many needs.